January 8'th
by autumnpanda
Summary: Shun yang terikat adalah kado luar biasa sempurna bagi Hajime. Dan dia mengakuinya.. [Summary macam apa ini gusti?] Please enjoy, and for everyone who celebrate their birthday on January 8'th please be happy :D RnR kudasai :D


**Tsukiuta. The Animation**

 **© Tsukino Pro**

 **Mutsuki Hajime X Shimotsuki Shun's fanfiction**

 **© Machigerita and Kikuo**

 **M for adult content**

—

 **Happy reading**

—

Keping ungu Mutsuki Hajime melebar tatkala menemukan pemandangan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ada Shimotsuki Shun. Yang meringkuk. Telanjang. Dengan sebagian besar tubuhnya yang dililit tali sedemikian rupa.

Sambil meneguk ludah paksa Hajime mendekat. Berjalan mengendap. Tak ingin membangunkan rekan sesama _leader_ nya di grup sebelah terbangun, lalu menjerit nyaring saat menemukan kehadirannya.

"Nhh… hhh… Hajim-eehhh."

Kedua mata Hajime mengerjap. Sadar bahwa Shun sepertinya masih terjaga.

Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun— _tepat jam dua belas malam nanti_ —itu berjalan tergesa. Menghampiri Shun yang menatapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan. Iris lemon pemuda dengan surai perak itu mengerjap berulang kali. Memastikan jika sosok dihadapannya itu benar-benar Hajime. Bukan yang lain.

"Kau, sudah pulang?" Shun bertanya sambil meringis. Entah apapun penyebabnya, Hajime yakin ini bukan ulah iseng lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

Hajime menarik napas gusar, sementara kedua tangannya dengan cekatan segera melepas lilitan tali yang membebat tubuh Shun dan membebaskan pria itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau oke?" pias Hajime tampak khawatir. Ia menghela lega ketika Shun yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya mengangguk singkat.

Shun memegangi lengannya yang terdapat bekas kemerahan lalu meniupinya pelan. Ia kembali meringis ketika rasa perih mendera lapisan epidermis di pergelangan tangannya. "Kai mengikatnya terlalu kencang." ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat Hajime sontak mendelik tak percaya.

"KAI?" suara Hajime meninggi. Ia nyaris saja bangkit andaikata tak ada lengan Shun yang merangkul lehernya.

"Jangan marah-marah. Mereka hanya ingin memberimu hadiah istimewa. Yaitu aku, hahaha."

"Mereka?"

Shun mengangguk, "Mereka, member Gurabi dan Procella tentu saja. Siapa lagi memang?"

"Apa maksudnya mengikatmu seperti ini? Lalu siapa yang melepas semua pakaianmu?"

Shun terkikik kecil. Lalu menghujani leher jenjang personifikasi bulan Januari itu dengan kecupan seringan kapas. "Itu ide Haru." tukas Shun cepat.

"Dia menyuruhku telanjang agar kau senang." lanjutnya, sambil menyeringai lebar.

Hajime menarik napas panjang. Sebelah tangannya lalu mendorong kepala Shun yang nyaris menggapai kaitan celananya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'agar aku senang' huh?" satu alis Hajime terangkat naik. Di hadapannya, Shun melihatnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Entah." sahut Shun sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia merangkak pelan. Bergeser ke arah Hajime yang sudah duduh bersandar di atas ranjang. "Tapi memangnya kau tidak senang?"

Iris lemon Shun mengerling. Mengarah ke tubuhnya sendiri yang polos, tak berbusana, seperti bayi yang baru saja lahir. Oh—salahkan saja You dan Koi yang bekerja sama membuang semua pakaiannya entah kemana.

Mengikuti arah pandangan Shun, membuat Hajime berdehem pelan. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain.

"Kau bisa masuk angin. Pakai bajumu sana."

Shun berdecak. Lalu dengan cepat duduk di atas pangkuan Hajime yang mendelik mendapati tingkahnya. "Oh, ayolah, jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Hajime memutar bola mata bosan. Tapi Shun tidak menyerah. Digeseknya perut rata Hajime dengan pantat sintalnya yang tak dibalut apa-apa. Shun mengerang. Berpura-pura sebenarnya. Tapi efek yang ditimbulkan suara erangannya sungguh luar biasa.

Hajime _junior_ terbangun. Dan saat ini sedang menyenggol belahan pantat Shun yang terbuka lebar. Shun terkekeh kecil, lalu mengulangi perbuatannya sembari tertawa.

" _This jerk_.." ketus Hajime, lalu meremas bongkahan bokong Shun dan membanting tubuh kurus laki-laki itu ke atas ranjang.

Jarum jam yang berdentang dua belas kali menandakan bahwa hari sudah berganti. Begitu juga dengan usia Hajime yang menjadi dua puluh satu tahun di tanggal 8 Januari ini.

Shun tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu mendesis pelan. " _Otanjoubi omedetou ousama_ —"

"— _enjoy your present_."

Hajime menyeringai. Ia menjilat sudut bibirnya penuh minat dan mengendorkan kaitan dasinya sedikit tergopoh.

" _As you wish_." balas Hajime. Lalu melumat bibir Shun tanpa ampun.

—

 **End**

—

(a/n)

Oke, gw tau keknya ini maksa banget- _emang_

But—

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT HAJIME SAMA GUE SENDIRI HAHAHAHAHA! AKU LAGI SENENG KARENA BISA SAMAAN ULTAHNYA SAMA MAS-MAS GANTENG LEADER GURABI SATU INI YAWLAAA #tebarbunga #BELUMWOIY #ULTAHKALIANBARUBESOK

BUAT YANG ULTAH 8 JANUARI PIBESDEY JUGA YAK! KITA KEMBARAN LOH! TOSS!

BTW PLIS GIVE ME REVIEW KUDASAI(?) PRETTY PLEASE WITH NAKED SHUN ON TOP WKWKWK #dibomjime


End file.
